Teen of Many Talents
by oORunningRiverEndlessSkyOo
Summary: Jack has picked up many hobbies and abilities in his three hundred years of living. Just what those may be could come as a surprise to his fellow Guardians.


**So this is some one-shots that I want to cover. It's basically all of the skills that Jack has picked up over his three hundred years of being a spirit. It should be mostly amusing, but I plan on putting at least a little angst in there somewhere. What's a good story without some angst? Happy Reading! **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

For the Guardian of Fun, this was turning out to be a very boring party. North had invited everyone over for a post-Christmas celebration, and things hadn't gotten any more exciting than exchanging presents. I mean, sure, it was fun getting a Christmas present for the first time in 300 years, and it was fun giving presents, too, but the joy could only last for so long.

Jack hung sideways off of his chair, making random snowflakes to toss into the air. Sandy clapped silently in happiness at each one, while Tooth directed her fairies sneakily in the corner. North and Bunny were arguing about holidays, _again. _

"Come on, North. Easter is way better than Christmas! My eggs _hide _for heavens sake. Your toys just sit under a tree."

"No. Christmas is much better. You just don't want to admit." North gave a triumphant smile and lifted his glass high in the air, while Bunny just raised an eyebrow at him, opening his mouth to fire back a retort.

A whoop of joy interrupted them, from the depths of a forgotten closet in the corner. Jack backed out of it, pulling a radio/CD player out with him.

"What'cha got there, Frostbite?"

"A CD player! Now we can really get this party started!" Jack delved back into the closet, pulling out an eccentric mix of CDs with him. He studied them, sneezing a little bit from the dust.

Tooth crowded over his shoulder, grinning madly at the covers.

"Oooh! Let's listen to that one!" she pointed a finger at a mildly dusty disc.

Jack popped it out of its case, into the CD player that Sandy had plugged in while they weren't looking. The strains of Elvis filled the air, and Tooth swooned a bit.

"That man had the straightest teeth."

Jack smiled. "Only you would pick a guy for their teeth, Tooth."

Then he grabbed her hands and pulled her to the middle of the room.

"Dance with me!"

Tooth spluttered, wings fluttering madly to keep up with the light-footed spirit. Tooth was just trying to keep up with him, when she caught sight of North and Bunny's faces.

They looked extremely confused. She pulled gently away and looked at the boy. His feet moved across the floor with a practiced ease, dancing to the swing-like music with grace.

He caught them staring and slowed down.

"What?" He frowned. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Ya didn't tell us you could dance, mate."

"Oh, is that all?" Jack grinned cheekily before moving to turn the music down slightly.

"I taught myself how to dance about two hundred years ago. It beats being bored, and you wouldn't believe how many dance moves they have come up with in the last few centuries."

The others just looked at him. It made sense. With three hundred years of nothing, Jack was bound to have picked up on some kind of hobby.

Jack just smiled, moving back to the CD player and popping in another disc. This time, a driving beat filled the air, and Jack pulled everyone out onto the makeshift dance floor.

"Ok, this one is easy. It's called the Electric Slide, and we basically have to do what the song tells us, so listen carefully."

Bunny had an issue with finding a beat, and North was still not sure about the difference between right and left, but Tooth was laughing loudly and Sandy was grinning madly.

After that, it was the Cotton Eye Joe. Then the Virginia Reel. Then Square Dancing. Jack even knew an old Russian dance that almost made North cry.

Then Jack turned to Bunny. "Sorry, Kangaroo. I don't really know any dances from your time period. Or planet."

Bunny looked at him thoughtfully. "I think… there might be a few I could teach you. But some other time. They are a little… complicated."

Jack beamed a real smile, and Bunny couldn't help but grin back. Then Tooth stepped forward hesitantly.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know any ballroom dancing? I learned how to awhile back, and it would be fun…"

Jack held out his hand to her and bowed. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Sandy popped in an ancient disc and Tooth giggled, taking the winter spirits hand and letting him spin her out onto the dance floor. They moved fluidly, and Tooth laughed with joy as her wings strained to keep up with Jack. Jack was grinning too, and it was real, not like his crooked half smiled that he usually flashed around.

Later, as dawn was nearing, Sandy left to give a few last good dreams to the children, and Tooth retreated to her palace. North and Bunny were left drinking eggnog. Jack was asleep on the sofa that had been pushed over to the window curled around his staff and a gentle smile on his face.

"Did you know Jack could dance?"

"Nah mate. But i'm sure he's full of surprises. Three hundred years worth of surprises."

Over by the window, Jack's smile grew a little wider. They had no idea what he was capable of.


End file.
